Cupcake
by Bm89
Summary: Tuckson. Random birthday-related plot-bunny. Enjoy!


**A/N: Random plot bunny (been floating around in my head since pre-finale) that wouldn't quit… Heed the rating. It gets sexy.**

"Come on, Lieu," Carisi called, walking into her office with the rest of her team trailing behind him. "We're taking you out."

She smiled and shook her head, chuckling. "Not tonight guys, but thank you."

"Ah, come on," Carisi pushed. "You only turn—" he stopped, tilting his head as he looked at her, "wait, how old are you, anyway?"

Fin's shoulders shook as he snickered at Sonny's naiveté, and Dodds could only look down and shake his head.

Amanda smacked Carisi's arm with the back of her hand, asking him under her breath with wide eyes, "Hasn't anyone ever told you never to ask a woman her age before?"

"Carisi, as far as you're concerned, I am 35," Olivia cut in. She looked at him sharply, but with a smile in her eyes. " _And I will always be_ 35\. Got it?"

"Yeah, sure thing," he smiled sheepishly. "So, 35-year-olds drink, right?"

Amanda raised her hand and said dryly, "This one does."

"Come on, Liv," Fin coaxed her. "We haven't gotten a drink as a squad in forever." Olivia looked at him. "It doesn't even have to be a birthday drink. Just for old time's sake."

Olivia's eyes scanned the four of them, all with pleading puppy-dog faces. "Jesus, you're all pathetic," she huffed a laugh. "Fine!" she shouted, giving up and closing her computer. "One drink." She held up her finger. "And I'm texting Ed to see if he wants to join."

Carisi was the only one who looked excited at that prospect. Olivia fired off a quick text to Ed.

 _Squad wants to take me for a drink. Want to meet us?_

She didn't have to wait long for a reply.

 _Thanks for the invite, but I just relieved Lucy. See you at home?_

She smiled. Home.

 _I'm only staying for one. See you soon._

Amanda's voice cut into her reverie as her detectives filed out of her office. "Lieutenant?" Olivia looked up. "Comin'?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "I'm right behind ya."

##

"To the birthday girl!" Fin said, holding up his beer.

Olivia groaned and dropped her head. "Say it louder, Fin. I don't think they heard you in Long Island," she snapped.

"Please," Rollins scoffed. "Liv, you are not that old."

"I could be your mother!" As soon as the words left her mouth, both she and Rollins shivered. "Forget I said that."

"I'll try," Rollins said, wryly.

"Seriously though, Lieutenant." Carisi leaned forward. "You're a beautiful lady. I wouldn't guess you were a day over—"

All three of his fellow detectives shouted, "—STOP Carisi—"

Sonny looked affronted. "What?"

"Just…don't," Amanda put a hand on his on the table. "Tell her she looks beautiful and just…stop." Rollins caught Olivia's gaze and rolled her eyes while Olivia chuckled.

"How about we change the subject?" Fin offered.

Olivia released a sigh of relief. "That would be wonderful."

"To Badass Benson: gettin' older and yet _still_ kickin' ass and takin' names," Fin winked at her.

Olivia gave him a blank look. " _That's_ your idea of changing the subject?"

He shrugged. Mike stepped in to rescue her. "Alright guys, let's give the Lieutenant a break." She mouthed _thank you_ and he nodded, lifting his drink at her. "Any plans this evening?"

She shook her head. "As soon as I finish this drink," she waved her glass, "I am going home, cuddling with my favorite guy—"

"Tucker or Noah?" Fin quipped, and she swatted him.

"Noah, you ass," she said forcefully, before adding, with a smirk, " _Then_ Tucker."

"There you go! The truth comes out…" Fin laughed.

##

She inched into the apartment carefully, halfway expecting canned snakes, balloons and noisemakers to attack her, despite the promise she forced Tucker into making: no birthday hoopla. Whatsoever.

Hearing nothing but the TV and Noah making explosion noises with his mouth as he played on the floor, she sighed and shut the door behind her, locking up her gun, and dropping her keys and badge in the table by the door before hanging her coat.

She bent to kiss Noah's head, whispering hello, before she turned her attention to Ed on the couch. "Hey," she greeted him, smiling.

"How was the drink?" Tucker asked, leaning to kiss her as she joined him.

She sighed. "They teased me relentlessly." She picked up his beer bottle from the coffee table and took a swig. "But I'm happy to be home now."

"Home is happy to have you," Ed replied, standing up. "C'mon Noah."

She looked at him confused as Noah obediently followed him to the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

He opened the fridge, and put a single cupcake on a plate, plucked a candle in it and struck a match. "Ed," she groaned. "You promised."

He looked up. "For your information, Noah wanted to do this for you," he told her.

"And how exactly did Noah know what today was?" Olivia asked him shrewdly. He looked at her guiltily. "Uh-huh. Thought so."

He picked up the plate and carefully handed it to Noah. "You got it, bud? That's fire – be careful."

"I dot it," Noah responded softly as he took slow steps back to his mommy, with Ed trailing close behind him in case he needed fire rescue. Olivia reached and took the plate as he got closer, pulling him into her lap as he gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "'Appy Birfday, Mommy," she said.

"Thank you, baby," she squeezed him tight. "Can you help mommy blow out the candle?"

He nodded excitedly. That had been his favorite part of his last birthday.

"Okay, my love. One…two…three…BLOW!" She let him do all the work and he squealed excitedly when the flame extinguished.

"Cake!"

"One bite, Mister," she said sternly. "We don't need you awake at all hours on a sugar high." He nodded and she tore off a chunk of the cupcake, avoiding the icing, before feeding it to him. "Yum?"

He nodded, mouth full. "Yum." He wriggled from her grasp and returned to his toys on the floor.

Ed reclaimed his seat next to her as she devoured the rest of the cupcake. "Thank you," she said sheepishly. He looked at her and chuckled. She had a glob of icing at the corner of her mouth. "What?"

"You got something…" he leaned toward her, "But I'll take care of it." She gave him a knowing smirk and waited patiently for his lips to land on hers. He kissed her softly, and pulled back, his eyes smiling. "Nope, still there." He kissed her again. "Still a little bit there." Finally he leaned in, and she gripped his head in her hands so he couldn't pull away. She parted her lips under his and she moaned softly when his tongue slipped into her mouth.

When she pulled away, she was out of breath. "Did you get it all?" she asked him, teasing.

"I think so, yes," he nodded, still inches from her face. He pecked her lips one more time before retreating, shooting her a cocky grin.

"Bastard," she mumbled.

"Bad word, mommy!" Noah scolded her, and she shot Ed a dirty look when he laughed.

##

 **Later that night…**

"Right there, Ed," she gasped. " _Oh God._ " One of her hands squeezed at her own breast while the other palmed the back of his head, keeping his face pressed against the juncture of her thighs. His tongue slid along her folds and over her clit repeatedly. "Don't stop." He grunted in response and the vibration added another jolt of pleasure to his already satisfying ministrations.

Her hips steadily rocked into his face in sync with the movements of his tongue against her.

" _Fuck_ ," she groaned, thrashing her head from side to side as the flames in her lower belly threatened to engulf her. "I'm gonna—"

Ed removed his mouth from her for a split second to say, "Let it go, Liv," before diving back in.

The hand that was on her breast moved to fist the sheets in her hand and she arched her back violently, trying not to squeeze his head too hard between her thighs as she rode through her release.

"Mother of Christ," she gasped, breathless. Her eyes were closed, her whole body flushed, quivering as he slowly licked her while she came down from her high. "That…was…"

"Happy birthday, Liv," he smiled smugly, crawling back up her body that was still shaking with little aftershocks.

He kissed her passionately, and she moaned, tasting her self on his lips, tongue. "Thank you, baby."

He lightly traced his fingertips along her abdomen, circling her nipples, smiling when her muscles contracted and her body twitched underneath him, her nerve endings on fire and sensitive.

She took a moment to collect herself before she flipped them over. He smiled up at her in surprise. "This is supposed to be about you, Liv," he said.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "I was going to help you with that," her eyes darted to his erection, "but if you'd rather…" She moved to slide off of him, and he stopped her with firm hands on her hips.

"No, ya don't," he said, running his hands along her thighs.

She grinned, "That's what I thought." She reached down and stroked him teasingly before lining him up with her entrance and slowly sinking down.

…

"You know what sounds really good right now?" Olivia moaned, laying half across Ed's body, her skin stuck to his as they basked in the afterglow.

"Hmm?"

She lifted her head to look at him, a twinkle in her soft brown eyes. "Are there any more cupcakes?"

"Women and chocolate…" he mocked.

"I'll forgive you for that comment if you go get me a cupcake," she quipped, sliding off of him and burying her head in her pillow, hiding a smile behind a curtain of her hair.

She felt his hand on her lower back, sliding up her spine as his lips found her shoulder, lightly biting her skin before covering the same area with his tongue. "Ed?"

He hummed, his lips migrating to a spot in the center of her back as he trailed his fingers teasingly along the back of her thigh.

"Cupcake," she demanded.

He pulled away, smirking. "Seriously?"

"I need sustenance," she whined.

He grumbled playfully as he got out of bed, and she opened her eyes just in time to watch him walk, gloriously naked, out of the room toward the kitchen, putting a little extra kick in his step as if he knew she was watching.

…

Getting one cupcake turned into the rest of the package, Ed choosing to err on the side of caution before returning to the bedroom.

It ended up being a wise move, as satiating Olivia's hunger became a low-level priority after she dipped her finger into the icing atop one of the treats and proceeded to draw all over his body before dutifully cleaning him with her tongue.

One messy, sticky-sweet round of lovemaking, and six cupcakes, later, Olivia held up her sheet, visually inspecting the streaks of multi-colored icing that were smudged into the fabric. "I think it might take more than one wash to get this out," she chuckled.

"Throw 'em out," Ed suggested. "We can always buy new ones." He looked over at her, flat on her back, sated, her breath still coming in pants as she recovered from the latest orgasm he'd coaxed from her tired body. "Do I have you convinced yet that birthdays don't have to be bad?"

She lolled her head in his direction. "I think so." She turned her body to face him, propping her head up in her hand. "Besides, there is _one_ thing…"

"Yes?"

"As many birthdays as I have," she purred, straddling his body and smiling down at him mischievously. He narrowed his eyes at her in anticipation. "You'll always be older than me."

##

 **A/N: I still don't like this 100%, but I've been pecking at it here and there since early May and I'm tired of tweaking.**


End file.
